Braided Ties: Innocence Lost
by calla lilly rose
Summary: Chapter 34 of Braided Ties, rated M. The Wedding Night


**Braided Ties:**

**Innocence Lost**

This is technically supposed to be chapter 34 of Braided Ties, but due to it's content, I have it seperate from the story. As usual, I own nothing with The Outsiders. All rights go to SE Hinton.

XXX

Everyone had gone and it was just us. She had started to clean up, a silly task but it gave me time to prepare the bedroom in a way befitting my new bride. I lit white candles of all sizes and placing them all over the room...on the dresser, the nightstands, the small table by the window. The room was glowing with soft candlelight soon, and when satisfied, I went back to find her still loading the sink with plates and forks. Dishes could wait, I thought.

I came up behind her and held her, turning off the water and brushing her hair aside, softly kissed the back of her neck. She turned to face me and I reached for the dishtowel, drying her hands for her, looking directly into her eyes yet not saying a word. Then I began to guide her down the hall as she allowed me to lead her to the bedroom.

"Ponyboy," she softly said, looking around the room, "I... I don't know what to say!" Even though it wasn't necessary, I closed the door. We were the only ones here but I felt safer that way - more intimate, more private. Then I stood in front of her over near the bed and just held her hands as they lay motionless by her sides. I ran my fingers softly, barely touching her creamy skin, from her shoulders down her arms, past her smooth elbows to her tiny wrists, then back up again. She looked at me, then away and I took my hand and cupped her chin, gently pulling her face back up. I leaned in and softly kissed her lips, then kissed them again slightly harder, feeling their fullness with my tongue. She opened her mouth but only slightly, at first only allowing me to feel her sweet warm breath against my lips. I probed for more and she opened up, giving me access to her tongue. Hers twisted with mine, dancing as one.

As I kissed her, my hands returned to her shoulders and my fingers probed for the buttons on her blouse, freeing each one, one at a time from her blouse. As my hand touched the soft flesh just below her neck, I felt her tense up. I stopped and pulled away, looking at her.

"Ashley, what's wrong?" I quietly asked, my hands holding hers. She was trembling in my arms. After all these months of toying with each other, the reality that there were no more restrictions frightened her.

"I...I don't know what to do," she barely whispered.

"Do whatever you want. Touch whatever you want. It's okay." I smiled at her, kissing her forehead. "We'll learn together."

I waited for her to come to me and she did, kissing me and wrapping her hands around to rest on the small of my back. My own hands resumed the work on her blouse and in time all the buttons were undone. I slowly slipped the blouse off her shoulders and traced my fingers over her collarbones. She paused again, still unsure what to do. She was so lost and afraid. I never expected her to be this timid. I had to help her.

"Take off my shirt." I whispered and her fingers started on my own buttons, but she shook so bad that I took her hands in mine again. "Ashley, it's okay. I haven't done this before either. You can do anything you want...touch me anywhere you want. My body is yours to explore."

"I know, Ponyboy. I'm just..."

"It's alright..." I said. "You won't do anything wrong." By this time I had removed my own shirt and looked at her. She was so scared. I took both her hands in mine and lay her fingers on my bare chest then kissed her again, pulling her closer to me. She opened her mouth, allowing our tongues to dance again. Her hands began to navigate the defined muscles of my chest then around to the small of my back, sliding down finally to my ass. Her wandering touch felt good, even if I was still wearing my pants. I ached for more, but was patient.

I found the clasp and unfastened her bra, then reached in to cup her firm breast - fingering the hard nipple between my fingers. She moaned a little and I smiled, at least I was getting this right.

"Ash, give me your hands," I whispered and her hands found mine. I guided them to my pants, encouraging her to take over but she pulled back yet again. "Don't be afraid," I whispered as I nuzzled on her neck, my hand still massaging her breast in small circles over the nipple. She seemed to like that, and I wanted her to like what I did. Slowly she returned to my pants, working on freeing the button, eventually releasing it. "Yes.." I sighed involuntarily as she unzipped them, letting them fall to the floor. I was finally free of the uncomfortable tightness they held me to. I stepped out from them and pushed them away while reaching around her to unzip her skirt. It too fell free.

I kissed her lips, then her neck, then moved down to the warm area between her breasts, lingering there a moment. I moved on to her stomach and worked my way down her body, my hands leading the way. Her fingers softly brushing through the hair on my head, giving me her silent approval as I did so. I pulled her panties down as my tongue dived into her navel, and my hands felt both the heat and moisture that existed between her legs. Even her scent was tantalizing. I felt her hair, course and beautiful just as I had imagined it. From my kneeling position I looked up at her, standing there naked, basked in the soft flickering glow of candlelight.

"God you're gorgeous, Ashley." I murmured up at her.

I picked her up as I stood and walked back to the bed, laying her down gently. Then I removed my briefs, feeling only the warm air around my body, standing naked in front of my wife for the first time. She looked at my eyes and _only_ my eyes, refusing to see me. I didn't force the issue, I let her take her time. I lay down next to her, my hand returning to tenderly tease her breast.

I kissed her again. As our mouths explored each other, I took her hand, guiding it down, letting her feel me, long since hardened in anticipation and desire. She tried to pull away and I let her retract a little, but I held her hand gently in mine, her hazel eyes staring into my green ones.

"Ashley, it's okay. Touch me, explore me." And she finally let me guide her hand back. Her fingers were tender yet afraid, at first trembling then eventually curious. Finally she began to touch me, feeling my tip and trailing her fingers up and down against my hardness. It felt so damn good, so _alive._ Electrical almost, shocking my every sensation. Her fear was fading. I moved my hand back to her inner thighs, now that she had the courage to explore on her own, I wanted to explore too.

I sucked on the breast nearest me, teasing the hard nipple with my tongue as my hand descended to probe her course hair. I found the skin hiding beneath and slipped a finger there, feeling her intense heat and reveling in her wetness. Whether conscious of it or not, her legs moved apart allowing me greater access, and I accepted it hungrily. Another of my fingers went to explore, rubbing and seeking out the source of her pleasure until they found a spot that sent her shivering against me. I was grappling with my own sensations, feeling my precum already seeping from my tip. I desperately wanted to hold out, to bring her there at the same time, but wasn't sure I could.

I reached over and found the small square package, handing it to her. She looked at me confused at first, then opened it, pulling out the thin sheath. Her face blushed, but understood. I stroked her hair as she rolled it on, not wanting her to go a second without feeling my touch on her body. As she rolled it down, my own shock waves of sensation continued. She lay back down and my fingers returned to that tender spot of hers, hidden just within the folds of her wet skin. A third finger sent another shiver through her, and I heard her inhale sharply as she pushed further back into the bed.

I felt her tingle up at my touch and felt her hips buck slightly against my hand and knew she was ready. I had been slowly working my way over her until I was centered, her body instinctively cradling me between her thighs. I ran my fingers slowly up one of her bent legs, feeling the smoothness of her skin and whispered, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," she breathed out, not as a word but as a sound.

I found her entrance and made my way in, watching her eyes for any pain. I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I already was. She was so tight but I knew that would change. I met with slight resistance and noticed her eyes weren't so accepting. I stopped, unsure what to do.

"What's wrong?" she asked above a whisper, but her brow remained slightly furrowed.

"Am I hurting you?" I asked, afraid for once. I didn't want to hurt her, not for anything, but from what I'd heard, the first time for women wasn't as great as it was for guys. I was doing all I could to help her along, yet wondered if I could do something else to ease her discomfort.

"A little," her hand briefly rested over her pubic bone, brushing against me in the process. That touch, in addition to the feel of her tightness, made my own body beg to continue, but I waited. I bent down and sucked on her breast again, trying to distract her from the pain she may have. As I did so, I moved in a little more. I felt her muscles tighten beneath me.

"It's just really uncomfortable, that's all, Ponyboy. Don't stop." She closed her eyes as she moved her hand away from her pelvis and lightly gripped my lower back, pulling and directing me further into her.

I knew there was only one thing I could do, well, two things. One was to get off her and never touch her again, the other being for me to get us past this moment. I chose the latter. I pulled back and returned, stronger this time, breaking past that resistance, her _innocence_, that barrier between what _was_ and what_ is_. She was no longer a virgin. Neither was I.

At the moment I broke that innocence, I let out an involuntary moan, neither expecting the heat nor the depth I would discover within her. It sent a shiver through me, one I hoped she felt. She was having her own emotion, one I could both hear and see on her face. She gasped and opened her eyes wide, staring into mine at the same time I moaned. She bit her lip though, refusing any noise of her own to escape. Her nails, in that brief moment - embedded themselves into my back, pulling me tighter up and even deeper into her. We paused like that a few seconds, but only a few - as I regained control and she seemed to relax, allowing me to take that control. I began to move again, with innate purpose. My body was on autopilot and just knew what to do.

"Pony..."

"Ash....."

No other words were necessary.

It felt so good, like a crescendo of sensation I had never felt before. An itch that burned in a sensual way that only intensified with each deepening thrust. As if speed and depth were the only things to satisfy that itchy craving. I could only wonder what it felt like for her, but I could only hope it was as _good,_ as wonderfully _erotic_ as I felt it for myself. My one hand snaked around her body as I leaned on the other for leverage. She liked having her breasts played with, so I toyed with them. In short time I began to feel her hips lifting and bucking into each thrust I made. She lay her head back, stretching her neck, soft noises were now allowed to escape her lips. Her back rising and falling with the tempo. At first her hands rubbed my backside, then her fingertips ran over my chest and down to my abs; but now she held onto the sheets aside her, using the bed for own leverage. I got into a rhythm, feeling pleasure indescribable to words. No amount of masturbating could feel this good, this right, this _complete._ I was nearing a peak but didn't want to go over alone.

"Are you there?" I asked, barely able to speak. I didn't need to ask, she beat me to it. I felt her arch her hips and her body clamped down on mine, her nails returning to dig into my back, catapulting me over the edge after her as well. Her shrieks mixed with my moans. I could feel her body shuddering from her orgasm as I watched her. She was in ecstasy, and I put her there. It was well worth the last two years of waiting to get to this moment. We were two bodies united as one, I was within her and thus I could feel her body pulsating to the same rhythm I had. We were two souls combined as one without separation. Complete. Unified.

Her legs, which had clamped themselves on me slowly relaxed and slipped down to lay limply on either side of my body, her arms and hands slackened their grip. At the same moment, I collapsed onto her, breathless, speechless. She wrapped her arms around me, holding me, kissing me as sweat beaded on my forehead. I could feel myself relaxing, and I held her in my arms as I reached down and removed that which prevented my seed from finding its way into her. Her fingers trailed up my chest, feeling my heart beating beneath my sweat glazed skin. I kissed her breasts and lighly sucked the beads of her sweat that collected in the divot in her throat, feeling her swallow beneath my tongue. She lifted her head to me and I kissed her long and gently again. With one shaky hand, I brushed away the hair that had fallen across her forehead.

"Are you okay, Ash?" I asked, looking in her eyes. I loved the glow she now had on her face - on her whole body. My hand fell to gently knead the area of skin just above her course hair, where I was sure she still had to be plenty sore. I wondered how long she would hurt. Her hand found mine and pressed down harder, the both of us rubbing together. Her eyes were slightly red, or maybe it was the glow from the candles, but her face was relaxed, and she softly smiled at me.

"I am now, Ponyboy," she said back, dreamily. "I love you."

"And I love you, Mrs. Ashley Curtis." I pulled her tighter to me, my arms wrapped around her, my hands moving to rest on one of her breasts again. Both our bodies meshed together as one. I fell asleep holding her, feeling her...all of her, smelling her scent, and loving the woman I was joined to for life.

XXX

Calla Lilly Rose


End file.
